The term “solar energy collection panel” (or “panel”) as used herein is intended to include reflector-type panels (e.g., mirrors) used in heliostats as well as photovoltaic (“PV”) panels which directly convert solar energy to electrical energy. Solar energy collection panels, or “solar panels”, are generally deployed outdoors and are exposed to dirt, dust, sand, precipitation, and the like which tend, over time, to interfere with the transmission of solar energy to the panel and to reduce the efficiency of such panels. What is desired is a system and method for efficiently and inexpensively cleaning solar panels periodically to maintain their output.